Girl Meets Touchdown
by lovefrancesg
Summary: It was one of the biggest football games of the year and Lucas Friar, most promising junior varsity player, was excited as ever. But what happens when his number one cheerleader doesn't show up at the game? Read to find out! Rucas


True friendship is a precious thing, you see. Which is why Riley, Maya, and Lucas, ultimately decided that the triangle wasn't worth breaking up their friendship. Well that, and the fact that Maya realized, with the help of her stepfather Shawn, she mistook her feelings of caring for a friend for infatuation. She only liked Lucas platonically because he was one of the few men in her life that actually stayed and cared for her. And now that this was taken care of, everything was back to normal-well almost normal.

The core six are already two months into their sophomore year of high school. One by one, they slowly emerged from the hole that they were placed in. As suggested by their senior friends, who were now college freshmen, they took their time to navigate high school.

Riley tried out for the cheerleading team and her happy-go-lucky personality instantly earned her a spot on the squad. Maya joined the Art Club to no surprise, and even signed up to become a teacher's assistant during her free periods for her favorite art teacher, Mrs. Duvall. Isadora and Farkle accepted that they may not be intellectual superiors anymore but this didn't stop them from reaching their fullest potential. They partook in the Debate and Scholastic Decathlon Teams, as well as taking AP classes, which gave their schedule a full load. Lucas wanted to prove himself again and with Riley's encouragement, participated in the summer camps for football and was picked to be on the Sophomore football team. Zay on the other hand was traumatized from his Freshman experience and is waiting for baseball season to start up. Meanwhile, he works part time at Topanga's to earn some extra money.

Although everyone seemed to be busy and exploring their potentials individually, they made a pact to always make time for each other _no matter what_. At least once a week, mostly during the weekend, they would get together at their favorite hangout spot, Topanga's, to do homework. But somehow, everyone gets distracted from their work and they all end up chatting it up until Katy comes late in the afternoon to check up on the bakery and reprimand them to go back to their studies.

It was a Monday night and Maya was over at the Matthews' apartment. They planned to study for a major history exam that Riley's father will be giving them the following day. They had just finished eating dinner and the two best friends ran up to Riley's room to hit the books. Maya situated herself at the bay window, opening her history book and plopping it on top of her crossed legs. Meanwhile, Riley was on her bed, laying on her stomach while twirling a pen around her finger. She flips a page but looks up when she heard Maya groan, "What?"

"What good is it that your father is our history teach but he won't give us the answers to this test?"

Riley shook her head and chuckled, "Because that would be called cheating, Maya. And I'd rather not receive a lesson on that during _history_ class."

"Can we take a break?" Maya pouted and closed her book in the process. "I'm so tired of studying."

"It's only been half an hour,"

"I don't get it!" The blonde cried out and crawled towards the foot of Riley's bed. "Pwease Peaches, pwease."

Riley gave her best friend a knowing look, "Come on Maya. We have to focus!"

"Fifteen minute break and then we can get back to it,"

"Okay fine," Riley sighed. "What do you propose we do during our break?"

"We can talk about stuff," Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"Like what?" The blonde's lips curled up to one side. "What Maya?"

"So, what's going on between you and Lucas?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "What do you think is going on, Maya? Nothing!"

"Right," Maya snorted. She got up and plopped on the bed on top of Riley. "Come on Riles. It's obvious that even though the triangle ended, that you two still like each other."

"We're just friends Maya," The brunette sighed. "We're just doing our own thing. And I'm not really focusing on _that_ right now."

"Yeah but you can't ignore the fact if you two still have feelings for each other," Maya paused. "And if you're still thinking about me, don't. I promise you that I've _never_ really saw Lucas in that way."

"I know but I'm just not thinking about any of it right now. Whatever happens happens,"

Maya groaned, "You're so hard headed! Both of you are."

"Can we please go back to studying now?"

"Fine," The blonde huffed and jumped off of bed to return to her usual spot.

However, the conversation with Maya did not leave Riley's mind. Occupied by her thoughts of her feelings for Lucas and the possibility of their past unofficial thing become an unofficial thing again, she couldn't focus on the the page in front of her explaining the Boston Tea Party.

* * *

Friday rolled around and the school spirit at Abigail Adams High School was through the roof. There was a football game later in the afternoon against Jefferson High School, their biggest rival in the city. Riley, all dressed up in her cheerleading outfit with her hair high up in a pony tail with a big red bow on top, walked through the doors with Lucas at her side, who was wearing his home field football jersey with a big number "8" on the front. It wasn't like they planned on doing this but they do take the same subway to school and they were friends after all, so they might as well go to school together. Plus, Lucas being Lucas didn't like the idea of Riley taking the subway alone especially when they both stay late after school due to their respective activities.

As the two approached their lockers where their friends were already waiting, Zay's big mouth stated, "You know, if everyone in this school didn't know your story, they would all think you two were dating." Riley blushed and Lucas scratched the back of his head.

"Zay," Lucas eyed him. "You're crazy."

"Cheerleader and football player," Zay raised his eyebrows. "It's so stereotypical but it works out for the both of you."

"Hello everyone," Charlie Gardner greets them as he opens his locker, which coincidentally was right next to Riley's.

"Hi Charlie!" Everyone responded except for Lucas who simply responded with Charlie's last name.

Charlie turned to Lucas and gave him a grin, "Good luck to you and the team Lucas!" The Texan blonde nodded and forced a smile. "And you too Riley! You go make that pyramid." He laughed as he closed his lockers and went his way.

"Okay guys," Riley announced. "Isadora and I are headed to English class. We'll see you later for lunch!"

As the two brunettes walk away, Lucas follows one of them with his gaze. "I still don't understand how out of all the lockers in this building, _he_ had to get one right next to hers."

"Why is that a big problem?" Farkle asked.

"Nothing!" Lucas exclaimed. "I just assumed everything was alphabetical order. And if anything Farkle would have a locker next to Riley."

"Someone's jealous of cheese soufflé," Maya smirked knowingly. "Just admit it Lucas. Your blood boils every time you see some other guy that is not you, Farkle or Zay talking to Riley."

"No!" Lucas cried out. Suddenly, they hear the first bell ring. "Bye!" And then Lucas disappeared within the wave of people walking through the hallway.

"Why do they make it so hard? It's been 4 years, " Farkle shakes his head. "He likes her. She likes him."

"They're both stubborn," Maya responded. "She gets that from me."

* * *

The final bell rang at the end of the day and everyone started rushing out of their respective classrooms, towards the football field. It was one of the biggest game of the year and everyone was pumped for the rivalry game. It was one hour until kickoff and the stands were starting to fill up. The cheerleading squad was already situated by the sidelines, getting the spectators fired up.

A half hour had passed and the announcer's voice filled the air stating that the junior varsity football game will be starting, "And now let us welcome our rival teams." Cheering from the stands erupted. "First, your Jefferson High Grizzlies!" The rival team cheered on their school as their players ran out of the locker rooms towards their respective area. "And now, our very own Abigail Adams Patriots!" The home team spectators were louder than the other as their players ran through a banner, tearing it in half, and situating themselves right next to their cheerleaders.

A pep talk was given to both teams by their coaches and they were given 20 minutes to warm up on the field. Lucas found his way non-coincidentally just 20 feet away from where the cheerleaders were chatting amongst each other and occasionally doing their chants and stunts. He throws the football back and forth towards one of his teammate, Spencer, occasionally stealing glances towards the cheer squad.

"Luke you're going to end up getting hit in the face," Spencer called towards him all the while throwing the football back.

"Huh?"

"Are you looking for Riley?"

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and throws the football back, "No! Of course not!"

"Well then focus!"

 _Where_ was _Riley_? He thought to himself. He kept looking and she wasn't there. He even looked up in the stands where their friends usually are and all he spotted was Zay and Farkle. There was no Maya or Isadora in sight. _Where are they?_ His best friends seem to have received his telepathic message as they both smiled and waved.

"Just smile and wave Zay," Farkle whispered towards his friend through gritted teeth. "Maybe he won't notice."

"Oh he'll notice," Zay nervously laughed. "She's not here. You think he's not going to wonder what happened?" As soon as Lucas looks away, they drop their hands and faces. They stiffen up when they see Lucas jog towards the sidelines and meet up with Bianca, captain of the junior varsity cheer squad. "Uh oh. She wouldn't, would she?"

Farkle shook his head, "She better not."

"Lucas is going to kill us," Zay gulped and placed a hand on his face.

"No Zay. At this point, I'm more scared that Riley will kill us,"

"I don't think she said anything to him," And as if by cue, Lucas took off his helmet and turns his attention back to the stands and towards his two best friends, with burning eyes. "Zay?"

"He knows," They both run towards the stairs when they see Lucas run towards the locker room.

Zay and Farkle followed him and found their way towards Lucas' locker, where they spot him putting his belongings in his bag. The football player turns towards them, sweat dripping down his face and eyes clouded with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She's going to be okay. She begged us not to tell you Lucas," Farkle argued. "You have to stay and play! Do it for Riley!"

"No!" Lucas screamed at their face, slamming his locker door shut. His hands turned into a fist as he rested it against his locker, panting heavily. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walks past them. "I can't play knowing what happened to her. I have to get to her now."

"Dude you need to calm down," Zay whispered. "She's really fine."

"How?!" He turned around and yelled. "How can I calm down about this? I am not going to play. I'm going to her. And that's final!"

"Okay," Farkle sighed. "But you have to calm down, for Riley."

* * *

They've only been on the subway for 5 minutes but it felt like hours to Lucas. He was playing with his fingers, tapping it on his thigh, and running them through his hair. "Why would she not want to tell me?"

"Because she knew if you knew then you would've," Zay began, gesturing at his best friend and the subway cart. "Well, this."

"I would've noticed if she wasn't there!" Lucas exclaimed. "Is she okay?"

Farkle nodded, "She's fine now. She's resting."

"She better be," Lucas whispered and covered his face with his hands.

As soon as they arrived at the front steps of the Matthews' apartment building and after being buzzed in, Lucas ran up the stairs with the two boys just right behind him. When he opened the door, he found Isadora and Maya sitting on either side of the arms of the couch. There, laying in between them with an ice pack on top of her left ankle, elevated on two pillows was Riley. She was still dressed in her cheerleading uniform as she greeted the boys with wide eyes. Lucas dropped his bag on the side and cleared his throat, "Hey."

"Uh oh," Maya and Isadora said in unison, looking back and forth between Riley and Lucas.

"Lucas?" Riley furrowed her eyebrows and positioned herself to a more comfortable position. "What on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be playing right now!" She then turned her attention towards Farkle and Zay who were now looking around the room, whistling, pretending they didn't know anything. She narrowed her eyes at them until she caught Zay's attention.

The poor boy raised both hands in defeat, "I'm sorry Riles but you know that when it comes to you there is no stopping him."

"Lucas," The cheerleader sighed and hung her head low. "You shouldn't have left."

"Why would you not tell me about this Riley?" He questioned her. "You really think I wouldn't notice that you weren't on the sidelines on one of _my_ biggest games of the year?"

"I'm sorry Lucas," She began. "But I know how important that game was to you and I knew that you would've, well, done this if you know what happened to me."

Before Lucas could respond, the front door opened-it was Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. "Oh boy," Topanga uttered as she spotted Lucas standing in their living room. "I'm guessing he found out huh?"

"There goes our chances of winning the football game," Cory grumbled earning a look from his wife. "What? You know he's the most promising junior varsity player!"

"Well, uh," Topanga began. "Riley, I'll just set these on the coffee table so you can reach them. I have ibuprofen in there and an extra elastic wrap. I also bought two extra ice packs which I'll put in the freezer right now so you can use them later." She walked toward the kitchen. "Cory, why don't we leave the kids be while get them some snacks at the bakery?"

"No I'm good right here," Cory responded as he sat on their dining room table, hands folded in front of him-clearly interested in the tension that is going on.

"Cory," Topanga insisted. And the two walked out the door leaving the core six behind.

"Riley," Lucas sighed and took a few steps closer. "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded and gave him a small smile, "I'm fine. Which is why I didn't want to tell you until after you won."

"I wouldn't have done well either way," He snorted. "I was already distracted even before the game started."

"What do you mean?"

"I looked for you with your teammates and in the stands. But you weren't there and I..." Lucas stopped. "I _needed_ you there."

Maya, Isadora, Farkle, and Zay were all engrossed at the scene that was unfolding before them. Could this be _the_ moment? The moment Lucas told Riley back in 7th grade?

Riley cleared her throat, "Would you guys mind leaving us for a moment?"

"No way sunshine," Zay shook his head continuously. "I'm not missing this great Riley and Lucas story."

"I'm with him," Maya shrugged.

"Let's leave them be. They need to talk," Isadora said and when she received resistance from the two, she gave a nod towards Farkle and each of them took a hold of another to drag Maya and Zay upstairs to Riley's room.

When she knew that they were all alone now, Riley looked up at Lucas, as he sat down on the coffee table, silently hoping he wouldn't break it, "What do you mean you needed me there?"

"Riley," He bit his lip, playing with his fingers in the process. "Out of everyone in my life, you're the only one who believed in me. I remember freshman year when we got sent to that hole and you told me I would get killed on the football team, so I went for it anyway and well, I got killed by the football team."

"Lucas,"

"Let me finish please," He interjected. "But then as time went on, we slowly adapted to high school. And at the end of the year, you came up to me and apologized for what you said. You told me that you were worried about me seeing as every single person on the team was bigger than me and more experienced. So that's when you encouraged me to do the football summer camp, which help me a lot. And now I'm on the team."

"I just wanted you to be ready,"

"And I did," Lucas nodded. "And I am now. And that's all thanks to you Riley. Which is why I need you there at every single one of my games."

Riley giggled, "I kinda have to be there Lucas. I'm a cheerleader,"

"Well that's just a plus," Lucas grinned. "I know that even if you weren't, you'd still be there on the stands." They were quiet for a moment and Lucas could swear he could hear his heart beating fast. They stared into each other's eyes and it was right then and there that he knew, he had to do it. He stretched out his hand to grab hers, and he gave it a squeeze. "You're my motivation, Riley. You're the reason why I'm the person I am today."

Riley blushed as he smiled at him, "That's really sweet."

"Riley, I..." He paused to take a deep breath. "I almost punched my locker today. When I found out what happened to you. But all I could hear was your voice and that was all it took." He squeezed her hand tighter. "I thought that you needed me here, Riley. Which is why I ran out of that field. But it turns out, I was the one that needed you."

"Lucas, what do you mean?"

"I know that you just sprained your ankle practicing a stunt you were going to do tonight," Lucas gulped. "But it made me think about how short life is and if I didn't do anything about this now, I wasn't sure when I'd be able to do it. I didn't want to be too late. I used to think about the perfect time to do this because I felt like that's what you deserved. You deserve a magical moment that you'd remember forever." Riley furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him with confusion. "But I realized that, every moment is magical, as long as they're with you."

She stared at him wide eyed. Her breath hitched and her throat became dry. She could feel her pulse increasing with every second. This moment. _This was his moment_.

"I _still_ like you Riley Matthews," Lucas admitted. "And I'm hoping that you still like me too."

Riley's eyes began filling with tears, "I do. I always have."

"Awww," A chorus of voices filled the room that Riley and Lucas turned towards where it came from, where they spotted their best friends's head stacked on top of each other by the door frame leading to upstairs.

"In that case," Lucas cleared his throat. "I'd like to do something first. I'll be right back." The warmth of his hand left hers and she missed it. He walked out of the the door and closed it behind him, leaving the rest of them clueless as to what or where he was going.

Zay walked out first and stood in the middle of the kitchen scratching his head, "Are we supposed to follow him?"

Riley adjusted herself on the couch so her back was straighter against the arm rest, "I'm not too sure. I think we wait?" Isadora came up to her and helped her place a pillow on her back, while Maya adjusted the pillow that was on Riley's leg. "Wait a minute, we're you guys eavesdropping?"

"Did you really think we weren't going to?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

A few moments later, their front door swings wide open with a frantic Cory Matthews repeatedly yelling "No". He closed the door behind him, panting, as he leaned his back against the door. Everyone stared at him, bewildered at his actions.

"Cory! Open the door," Topanga's voice came from the other side. "You're being ridiculous again."

"No Topanga!" He cried out. "I'm locking her in here."

Mumbling was heard on the other side of the door and then they hear keys juggling. The door slowly opened that caused Cory to slide across the floor with it. Lucas and Topanga entered the apartment with a smug look on their faces.

Topanga crossed her arms in front of her chest while giving her husband a narrow look, "I think you forgot that Lucas here is the most promising junior varsity football player." Cory rolled his eyes at her and huffs.

"What's going on?" Riley asks, about ready to jump out of couch if it weren't for her sprained ankle.

"Riley Matthews," Lucas began as he sauntered towards her. He looks around the room and nervously laughs. "Do y'all have to be here every time I do this?"

"Do what?" Riley inquired, completely oblivious to what was about to unfold in front of her. When he knelt down on one knee to her level and took both hands in his, her question was answered.

Lucas took a deep breath, "Would you like to go out with me and be my girlfriend?" His voice cracked when he uttered the words he'd been wanting to say-the words everyone had been waiting for him to _finally_ say.

"Be cool Riley," Topanga reminded her as she saw her daughter bounce up and down the couch.

Riley turned to her mother and nodded, "Yes. I will go out with you and be your girlfriend."

Farkle, Maya, and Zay all pumped their hands up in excitement, while Isadora simply clapped and nodded, "I can't say I'm not hurt about this Lucas. I was hoping you were holding out for me. But I am happy for you and Bubbles over here."

"Smackle!" Farkle cried out.

"It was merely a joke, my beloved," Isadora walked towards her boyfriend and enclosed him in a hug. "You need to learn some sense of humor."

"So how about we order some pizza and everyone can stay over for dinner," Topanga suggested. "Just make sure to tell your parents you'll be here."

"Thank you mommy!" Riley exclaimed. Cory and Topanga left the room, leaving the group of friends. She turned her attention to Lucas and smiled, "So, now what?"

"We do what we do,"

* * *

I've had this story in my Doc Manager for a while now and I finally got around to editing it. Here's a cute little one shot about our favorite couple! Let me know what you think of it! :) Next update will be for _Be My Man._


End file.
